


Late Night Kisses

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Neither the Inquisitor nor Ambassador Montilyet are known for reasonable bedtimes, but the late hour does allow for stolen kisses.





	Late Night Kisses

Elizabeth Trevelyan ran a hand across her eyes, releasing a very heavy and tired sigh as she did so. She then refocused her attention back on the Thedosian map spread out across the war table, her pale blue gaze taking in the various metal pieces that marked the reach of the Inquisition’s influence. Months ago, this would have been nigh improbable.

But, of course, with such influence came an incredible workload, one that had seemed to increase tenfold once Elizabeth had officially accepted the title of “Inquisitor.”

It was for this very reason that she was still awake at such a late hour.

She supposed she could head up to her own quarters to read her reports in comfort, but she much preferred having the visual aid of the map when she looked them over. She still reasoned that she couldn’t afford to stay up much longer, and as she glanced to the side to see that she barely had more than a stub left of her candlestick, it seemed that her limited light would dictate the decision for her.

She straightened up and reached up to loosen the leather band holding her hair up in a ponytail. She shook her head a little to further loosen her chocolate-colored tresses, and then took up the candle holder as she crossed the war room towards the exit.

The initial stretch of hallway was dark and silent, but when she eased open the next door, the room that Josephine had claimed as her study, Elizabeth was enveloped in warmth and dancing yellow light. She blinked, and looked to the Ambassador’s desk.

Lo and behold, Josephine Montilyet was still seated behind it, her quill scratching against parchment.

Elizabeth shook her head, and quietly approached the desk.

Josephine didn’t seem to notice her right away, completely engrossed in her work. Eventually, Elizabeth cleared her throat, which caused Josephine’s head to snap up as she let out a surprised gasp.

“Inquisitor!”

Elizabeth grinned a bit. “Good evening, Ambassador.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Why, I’m here for my daily quota of hugs and kisses, of course,” Elizabeth replied with a grin.

Josephine flushed a little, but still managed to seamlessly reply, “Oh, I didn’t realize that by agreeing to a relationship with the Inquisitor I was also agreeing to such a condition.”

Elizabeth laughed a bit, and set her candle holder down on the corner of the desk before easing herself onto one of the arms of Josephine’s chair. “Truthfully, I just came from the war room. I was intending to head up to bed, but saw that you’re still up.”

“What time is it?”

“I’d wager it’s midnight, if not later.”

“Oh, dear.” Josephine sighed softly, and looked down at the letter she had been penning. “I should probably get some sleep, as well, but I really must finish this reply before morning.”

“Josie…You can’t neglect your own well-being, you know.”

Her lips quirked into a small smile. “I would say the same of you, Liza.”

“Hey, I’m on my way upstairs right now,” she defended.

“I suppose that is true. Still, I must finish this tonight so that I can send it off with one of Leliana’s ravens as soon as I wake up in the morning.”

“Then at least allow me to keep you company until then. It’s the least I could do for my lover, who is such a hard-working contributor to the Inquisition.”

“Your flattery will not convince me to abandon this task any sooner, you realize.”

“It was worth a shot.”

Josephine smiled a little, and took Elizabeth’s hand in one of her own, lifting it to brush a kiss against the Inquisitor’s knuckles. She then picked up her quill once more and resumed her work.

“Remind me that I still owe you a hug.”


End file.
